


Sleepy Day and Wishful Thinking

by stinky_attic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idrk how to tag, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i just kinda threw this in there, im blushing writing this, im just going with the flow on this one, is this projecting?, not on canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinky_attic/pseuds/stinky_attic
Summary: Its Valentines day and Eiji has everything to make it perfect. Besides his lover, who is still fast asleep.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Banana Fish Short Stories/One-shots





	Sleepy Day and Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Horimaya so im feeling kinda soft and this is kinda my dream Valentine's day. But since my valentine is a few hours away this year, im going to project my wishes onto my favorite boys. 
> 
> I just want them to be happy man lol

Eiji stands in the middle of their living room in his apron and he scans around the room. With one hand on his hip, he smiles to himself in satisfaction. 

Pancakes? Done. He made two batches because he wasn't satisfied with how little fluff the first batch had. So he froze the first one for tomorrows breakfast, and his second came out perfectly. He even took the time to cut up strawberries to top them with, just to add a little extra sweetness. 

Coffee? Brewing right now, into the new mug that he got Ash for Valentine's. Creamer, that he knows Ash won't use but he will, is sitting next the pot.

Clean blanket laid out on the couch for Ash to snuggle under when he gets up, and tries to get away with going back to sleep? Checked off the list. Eiji made sure to wash it last night so it is extra soft this morning.

Chocolate box and cheesecake? He got both this morning while Ash was sleeping. Ash used to wake up and stir at the sound of doors opening but after living in Japan for almost a year now, he is finally sleeping soundly through the sound of Eiji leaving the bedroom in the morning. Thankfully, this development allowed him to sneak out and get the sweets without catching Ash's attention. 

Soft music playing from the kitchen? Yes, of course Eiji wouldn't forget such an important piece of magic. Ash could honestly care less about the little details but Eiji can't ignore them. So he has his favorite love songs playing off his laptop from the kitchen where he was cooking this morning. Right now the soft tune of "Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby" plays through the house. 

Now all Eiji needs to complete his preparations are his lover. With a huff he ruffles his hair and begins his march to the bedroom. He opens and door and leans on the doorframe. Crossing his arms, he feels the familiar smile form on his mouth. He can never get used to the warm feeling that spreads through his chest as he sees Ash all snuggled up like a little caterpillar in the blankets, his face buried in them, and his blonde hair scattered aimlessly over the pillow. He looks so peaceful, he almost feels bad for waking him. However he knows that Ash will find his sleepy peace in an hour again when he goes to sleep more on the couch. 

"Ash it's time to get up." 

"Mmmmm," the caterpillar replies.

Eiji sighs and goes and kneels down next to the bed. He rests his chin in the side of the bed and pokes at the bundle of blankets.

"Ash, you are sure lucky it's Valentine's Day." 

"Mm," he says once again before burrowing further into their comforter. 

"You know what I would do if it wasn't Valentine's Day my dear?" Eiji asks before dramatically flopping his arms across Ash's side. At least he thinks it's his side, he can't really tell what's under all that blanket. It may just be one big blob of Ash Lynx under there. 

"...what," Ash finally replied. 

"I would tear these blankets right off you and drag your ass to the kitchen to eat the wonderful breakfast I made you," Eiji smiled innocently, debating whether he should drag Ash to the pancakes now or let him sleep just a little more. 

Ash rolled over and peeked his eyes out of the blankets. Eiji just stared back into his sleepy emerald eyes before Ash broke the silence. 

"If you give me a kiss maybe I'll get up myself and go eat whatever it is you made right now." 

Eiji blushed a little bit at his request, but after a moment he sat up and pressed a kiss onto Ash's exposed forehead. He leaned back and gave Ash a smile before getting up and starting to make his way out of the bedroom. 

"Breakfast time~" Eiji hummed. 

Ash sat up, quick as lighting and grabbed Eiji's wrist. Eiji, who actually expected this reaction, turned around to look at Ash and feigned ignorance. 

"Cheater. Get back here and do it for real or I'm going back to sleep," Ash grumped. 

Eiji couldn't help but laugh a little before leaning down, putting one hand on the bed and the other on the back of Ash's head, and tilting it up and pressing a kiss to his lips. Eiji pulled away first, and stuck his tongue out at Ash. 

"Morning breath." 

Ash let out a small chuckle before flopping back onto his pillow. 

"Watch out, after I brush my teeth I might demand another one," Ash threatened. 

"If that's the case I guess I will just have to kiss you again won't I?" Eiji replied and left the room with a little pink still dusted on his cheeks. 

~~~

Not long after Eiji found himself plating pancakes in the kitchen and he felt Ash wrap him up in his arms from behind. Ash nuzzled the crook of Eiji's neck and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. 

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning," Ash echoed, pressing a kiss onto the back of Eiji's neck. Eiji let out a laugh. 

"That tickles." 

Ash snaked his hands under the hem of Eiji's shirt and allowed one of his hands to explore the feeling of Eiji's bare skin. He pressed another kiss onto Eiji's neck and Eiji let out a soft sound. An evil smile crept onto Ash's face. 

Eiji felt it and asked, "What's that about?" 

Ash offered no reply but then proceeded to nip the crook of Eiji's neck, and began to tickle Eiji's sides. Eiji let out a gasp, and began to struggle in Ash's grasp. 

"H-hey, oh m-my god, hahaha, for f-fuck's sake Aslan, haha, stop that you stupid p-punk," Eiji laughed out before Ash released Eiji. 

Eiji spun around, all red in the face and glared at Ash. 

"What was that for?" He huffed, all out of breath. 

"Revenge for this morning," He smiled innocently. 

Eiji shook his head and pointed to the table before turning back around to his pancakes. 

"I will bring the pancakes over in a second, go sit down. There's coffee at your seat already." 

"Thank you, love." 

Eiji followed Ash, holding two plates of pancakes. Strawberries sprinkled all over the top of stacks of three, and he set them in front of their respective coffee mugs. Ash and Eiji sat down and began to dig in silently to their breakfasts. Ash was the one to break the silence. 

"These are good. Is this a new mug?" He asked, his eyes running up and down the sides of the mug, inspecting it carefully. The mug wasn't anything special, but he thought of Ash the moment he saw it. It was a black mug, with thin white lines running horizontally down the sides. Like he said, it was nothing special. 

"Mhm." 

"Thank you. I like it. Actually that reminds me. I have a gift for you," Ash stated before rising to his feet and going to look under the the kitchen sink, "I didn't know where I could manage to hide it from you, but here seemed to work." 

He walked back to Eiji and handed him a mug. Funny, how they both got each other the same thing. Ash always seemed to break his mugs one way or another, and Eiji used his to store various little items in like coins or pens, so they both were in constant need of more. The mug Ash gave Eiji was just a simple white, but when he looked on the inside he saw that there was something written in the bottom. Eiji's eyes widened a little, and his head quickly turned to look at Ash. Ash had already grabbed his plate from the table and was over by the trash can, scraping off what he hadn't eaten. 

"Ash.." 

"Mm." 

"I love you too." 

Ash stiffened, for just a moment, before continuing what he was doing. 

"You better," He muttered quietly, and Eiji turned back to look in the mug.

In little black cursive writing it said "I love you." 

~~~~

After both feeding each other too many chocolates from the box Eiji had bought this morning (Which in reality consisted of Ash shoving them Eiji's mouth as he did the dishes until he got annoyed and shoved 5 in Ash's mouth to see how he liked it.), they found themselves snuggled up on the couch under the blanket Eiji had laid out this morning. Ash had flopped down long-ways and pulled Eiji down on top of him before he had a chance to try to move his feet. 

"Are you sure I can't be the big spoon?" Eiji asked, looking up at Ash. Ash looked back at Eiji and replied firmly. 

"No. I feel like holding you in my arms so let me." 

Eiji accepted his fate, and pressed a little kiss to Ash's bicep, before looking around for the remote. It was on the table behind Ash's head, so he reached up and grabbed it. Ash gave him a weird look, and Eiji simply waved around the remote before turning on the TV. 

"What should we watch?" Eiji hummed. 

"I'm too full to think, you decide." 

"Howls Moving Castle it is." 

"I think you have a thing for blonde's Eiji." 

"Hmm, if I do you probably are the root of it." 

Ash threw his head back and laughed, before leaning forward again to rest on Eiji's shoulder. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Eiji." 

"Happy Valentine's Day my dear." 


End file.
